Thranduil and Tauriel (The Hobbit fanfic andor RP)
by writer.zip
Summary: Both of them lost someone. And now both of them lost Legolas too.


h1 class="page-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 32px; margin: 30px 0px 0px 20px; font-family: 'SF UI Text Light', 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; line-height: 1.1; color: #6e6e73; letter-spacing: 1px; position: relative; overflow: hidden;"Thranduil and Tauriel (The Hobbit fanfic and/or RP)/h1  
div class="post-body clearfix" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding-top: 20px; padding-bottom: 20px; min-height: 80px; color: #444444; font-family: 'SF UI Text Light', 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-style: italic;"Written: 06/?/2016/p  
p class="italic" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-style: italic;"Note: I wrote this short story for a girl, because of a conversation on LotR Amino. I'm sorry, but non of them is my favorite, it's just an idea how I imagined them. This fanfic is for those, who ship them. Or it can be an RP, but I'm only willing to play Thranduil./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;"Chapter 1./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"When I said goodbye to my son, I was hoping for his return. One day he will find peace, and I can see him again. My heart will be with him on his way./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"But what did he see, that hurt so much, he couldn't find his place here anymore? I stepped out from the walls... and saw her.../p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"I knew those tears. Real love, broken by violent death. She felt the same as me one day... and even today... It never heals, this never will be better or easier. And it never goes away./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"Her tears, her eyes reminded me how long will be her suffering. This is something that no one deserves. Not even her... She hurt my son, and she disrespect me... but this punishment was beyond anything I could imagine for her. It was long time ago that I saw real love. And hers was true./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"That day I saw something that I almost forgot. The beauty of being loved. Friendship, parenthood, leadership, eternity. Nice words. But they were grey. I wanted what she had. I wanted to own this shine again... There I knew: she would understand my loneliness.../p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;"Chapter 2./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"Few months passed, and I called for her. There was something I had to tell her./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""Are you feeling stronger?" I asked walking down to her, carefully. Although I knew, she never will be the same./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""I am ready to lead our people" she answered. She seemed confident, but I heard in her voice, she is fighting with her tears. I walked away from her, behind her, to make it easier for her./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""Then why do you seem to be a child, who lost her freedom?" There must be something in her heart, not only the death of that dwarf. I stopped, but I didn't look back at her. She only replied a few moments later./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""I am alone!" She was tearing, I heard. I closed my eyes. And she continued. "I lost Kili... I lost Logolas... I lost... my hope...!" She was speaking more and more louder. It was her pain. I had to stop it./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""But you didn't loose me" I just noticed my voice was deeper and lower than before. Maybe I was even speaking slower than usually. "I know how you feel. And we both love Legolas. You still have a family here"/p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"I felt if I don't use this moment, even the immortal life we have won't be enough to get another chance. I turned around, showed her my face, and leaned to her. I was full of sorrow and regret./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""This is what you get as an elf if you love someone who is not destined for you. You pain is inside your heart. Mine is everywhere..." I stopped talking. I saw she understood. And I couldn't describe it better./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"What she did was unexpected. She lift her hand and touched my scared face. At first I just stared at her. When I wanted to turn away, she fell into my arms./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;""I am sorry!" She almost screamed. I couldn't be angry at her in that moment. I needed a few second, before I could place my hands on her upper arms. Then feeling her shaking body, I slipped my hands on her back."I'm sorry for saying you don't know what love is!" she continued sobbing badly./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"I knew she doesn't know about the details, what happened to me... But her reaction, her apology, and her broken soul... This war that ripped her heart into pieces, this war also lift her soul up to me... I have to keep her around myself, I knew it immediately. I understood why my son was bounded to her. She can heal: with her tears./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px;" /div  
/div 


End file.
